paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
브릿지
'정보' 아일랜드의 위쪽 지역의 land region 7 까지 구입한 후 브릿지 수리를 시작할 수 있다. 다음은 '브릿지' 수리를 완료하기 위한 단계들과 퀘스트들에 대한 개요이다. 특정 퀘스트를 위해 필요한 모든 재료는 각각의 단계에서 수집할 수 있다. 드랍률 각 단계에서 필요한 아이템의 드랍률은 그 아이템이 드랍되는 시설과 함께 페이지에 표시된다. 드랍률에 대한 자세한 내용은 각 단계에 나열된 시설 링크를 참조. '브릿지 수리하기' 1단계 퀘스트 *섬에 15 Cottages 보유하기 *일꾼 40 명 고용하기. 관광객들 중 이렇게 생긴 아이콘을 띄우는 관광객이 있는데, 이 아이콘은 30분마다 나타난다. *1,000 energy zaps . (퀘스트창을 열고 해머 를 클릭하면 일을 할 수 있고, 에너지잽을 소모한다.). 배터리 는 500 energy zap 만큼 일할 수 있으며 즉시 구입(90€)이 가능하다. 배터리를 가지고 있다면 를 눌러 사용할 수 있다. 2단계 퀘스트 *다리의 설계도(?)쯤 되는 매거진 을 찾아야 한다. 이 아이템은 Leonids 한테 400 , 60 , 40 에 구입할 수 있다. 피아스터를 이용해 구입하더라도 화면에 바로 나타나지 않을 수 있음. *해머 10 개. Hotel Mesurys를 수리해서 얻을 수 있다 *로프 50 개. 'Lightning' catamarans에서 수익을 얻거나 친구의 섬에 가서 청소(cleaning)를 해주는 것으로 얻을 수 있음. 친구 없어서 전 못해봤음. 내용 추가 필요. *튼튼한 목재 30 개. Luxury Palms 100 개 지었다가 철거하면 전부 얻을 수 있음. *노동자를 위한 임금 $10,000,000. 3단계 퀘스트 *해변가를 어슬렁거리는 원주민 45명을 달래주어야 한다. 5 energy zaps 에 더불어 20 , 10 혹은 5 를 샵 근처에 있는 원주민에게 공납해야 한다. 원주민을 조개로만 달랠 수 있는 것은 아니다. 피아스터를 이용해 재료를 구입해서 원주민들을 밀어낼 수도 있다. *노동자를 위한 임금 $20,000,000. *노동자 뒷바라지하기. energy zaps 2000개 필요. ('퀘스트창을 열고 해머'' ﻿'를 클릭하면 일을 할 수 있고, 에너지잽을 소모한다.). 배터리 는 500 energy zap 만큼 일할 수 있으며 즉시 구입(90€)이 가능하다. 배터리를 가지고 있다면 를 눌러 사용할 수 있다. 그렇게 브릿지를 전부 수리하면, 등대(Pharos) 수리할 수 있고 육지에 있는 보물상자(land chest)를 열 수 있게 된다. 브릿지 수리 퀘스트를 완료하면 4 개의 브릿지 표창(Bridge Awards) 중 첫 번째 퀘스트를 깰 수 있다. '브릿지 1차 업그레이드' * IMPORTANT BUG NOTE: Version 2.1.1 introduced a bug which reportedly jumps players straight from repairing the bridge to the second upgrade, skipping this upgrade and the land purchases between the upgrades entirely. If this happens to you, contact GI Customer Support to request assistance. The long-term effects of this bug or the potential repair are unknown at this time. To buy land expansion 4 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 3 on the new part of the island. First stage quests *Find 8 Bridge and Tunnels magazines . Buy them at Leonids for 400 , 60 and 40 a piece. Buy one when you see it, it may take a while to appear again. *The workers are bored. Build 30 Waterslides. *Build 15 Ice cream shops for the workers. *Organize a break. Provide 1,500 energy zaps . (''Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Second stage quests *Hire 5 foremen. These are tourists with a helmet icon . *Collect 30 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys and Moon robot attraction. *Collect 40 boards by destroying Samovar restaurants, Bavarian inns and European country houses. Boards have also reportedly dropped from cleaning these buildings on your friend's islands. *Collect 80 ropes from 'Lightning' catamarans. Ropes drop from collecting profits from your own catamarans and from cleaning catamarans on friends' islands. Third stage quests *Patients need medicine . Collect 30 medicine from Health Centers. *Collect 20 Large time scrolls. Possible ways to obtain: **Purchase directly for 30 € **For 10 each at Leonids **From the Wonder of the World **By donating $2.5M to the Idol *Pay the workers $50,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 3,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. '브릿지 2차 업그레이드' * IMPORTANT BUG NOTE: Version 2.1.1 introduced a bug which reportedly jumps players straight from first upgrade of the bridge to the second upgrade once seven regions on the new island have been bought. At the moment it looks like that water regions and land regions are counted alltogether to trigger the second upgrade. Confirmed are all possible combinations 1 water region + 6 land regions, 2 water + 5 land and 3 water + 4 land. To buy land expansion 8 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 7 on the new part of the island. First stage quests *Collect 50 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys and Moon robot attraction. *Collect 30 varnish by upgrading Perfume shops or buy them for €10 each. *Collect 10 boards by destroying Oaks or buy them for €1 each. *A drawing is required to build a bridge. You will find pieces of it in the shop. Each piece of the wooden bridge drawing has a different price: Second stage quests *Build 4 Surf stations on the second half of the island or drag 4 over from the first half of the island. *Build 15 new Hotel Luxs. *Buy up all the water regions on the first half of the island. *Pay the workers $100,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 4,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Pre-stage 3 Note: Due to the restrictions on the Bowling Center and some troubles with "Hiring the Architect" it is highly recommended to either destroy or place in storage any Bowling Centers on the first half of the island before completing Stage 2 and entering Stage 3. Placing them in storage may even still cause problems with the quest. You can start building the new Bowling Center when you know you are less than 12 hours (Construction Time) away from the end of Stage 2. The only restriction is that it must complete building while you are in Stage 3 of the upgrade. Similarly, the new European country house can be started inside of 4 hours of the end of Stage 2. Third stage quests *Collect 60 iron keys . *Collect 30 silver keys . *Collect 10 golden keys . *Hire the architect. This is a sub-quest located near the Pharos, which requires four simple actions: **Build a new Jacuzzi (15€) on the second part of island **Build a new Bowling Club (60€) on the second part of the island (DO NOT BUILD ONE FIRST ON THE FIRST PART OF THE ISLAND!) **Build a new European country house **Pay the architect $50,000,000. *Finish the tournament. Provide 4,500 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Fourth stage quests *Buy 3 Bronze Statuettes at Leonids for 555 , 70 and 50 a piece. *Buy 3 Silver Vases at Leonids for 580 , 85 and 75 a piece. *Buy 3 Golden Cups at Leonids for 600 , 95 and 85 a piece. ::These 3 previous items require a total of 5,205 , 750 and 630 *Get 10 Iron Shells from the Idol by donating $16,000,000 to it ten times. Fifth stage quests *Collect 20 large economy scrolls (20 each). *Collect 50 large time scrolls (10 each). *Pay the workers $200,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 5,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. '브릿지 3차 업그레이드' To buy land expansion 11 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 10 on the new part of the island. The third upgrade for the bridge is not implemented yet. The game's source files hold configuration files for this, but for some unknown reason the devs have decided to password-encrypt those. The names of those files do however provide some useful hints. Besides the ridiculous amounts of $ and energy zaps that will no doubt be required, these are the quests we could find: First stage quests *Receive something for collecting cash from India Hotels. *Gather another drawing, consisting of 8 pieces. Pieces 3 and 4 can be found while cleaning, and pieces 5, 6, 7, and 8 can be found at Leonids shop. Unknown at the moment where you can get pieces 1 and 2. Second stage quests *Receive something for collecting cash from Golf clubs. Third stage quests *Collect a certain amount of hammers , probably by repairing Hotel Mesurys and/or Moon robot attractions like before. *Collect a certain number of stone blocks by destroying something. The bubbles might also have something to do with this. Fourth stage quests Fifth stage quests Other upgrade quests Besides the unconfirmed upgrade quests for the third upgrade, there are some other quests of which it is unsure to what stage they belong. They might as well be meant for the unimplemented Pharos upgrades. But just to prepare you for what might be coming up: *Something with lobsters . *Something with anvils . *Something with pickaxes . Probably for collecting stones for the third stage, but not certain. *Something with upgrading Extra pizza places. *Something with upgrading Sushi bars. *Something with destroying Solar power plants. Tips *Buildings can be moved over the river by moving them to the lower or upper border of the screen. This works also for water buildings and the Wonder of the World. *Buildings that are already on your island will count when you reach a certain stage, so there is no need to demolish and rebuild them unless stated otherwise. *Magazines , Bronze Statuettes , Silver Vases and Golden Cups will only appear in the top spot of the shop. To increase the odds of getting these items to appear you should only buy the top spot item every time. *Drawing pieces will only appear in the bottom spot of the shop. To increase the odds of getting a drawing piece to appear you should only buy the bottom spot item every time. *Magazines are expensive but Leonids shop only replaces items if you have not bought any. If you need more time to gather the resources to buy a magazine that is on sale buy a different item and when the shop refreshes that item will be replaced and the Magazine will still be there. Ideally buy items that only cost a few shells. *Forced App Crash cheat does not work anymore at Leonid's Shop since version 2.2.6. *When nearly finished with a stage, look forward to the next stage. That may give you some time plan what you need to build or collect. *Donate money every day to the idol, because the shells, pearls and golden rings are required in very large numbers in the later stages of the upgrades. * Turn off graphics so that you can donate to the Idol without lag. Graphics can be turned off from Additional services > Options > Graphics. After completion, you can turn it on.